


A Prince's Pride

by Lunarwolf7



Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: M/M, Tickling, gang tickle, pining boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 17:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17430320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarwolf7/pseuds/Lunarwolf7
Summary: The sisters of Nohr are tired of a certain pair of prince's beating around the bush in their new relationship.  They figure a little bit of playful planning will spark some more intimacy between them.





	A Prince's Pride

A shaking prince made his way down the hall, a worried look on his features. Takumi, second prince of Hoshido, had only been dating his boyfriend for a few months at this time. They got along and cared for one another. But in terms of intimacy there really wasn’t much he’d been able to do to spark the moment. But lucky for him, a pair of sisters noticed what was happening and offered to help. 

As if on cue The youngest Nohr sibling dashed from behind him, taking his arm and speeding his progress. "Gah E-Elise!“ He shouted as the girl basically dragged him onward. "Heheha come ooon my new brother!” He laughed as he blushed. "You’ll never get there if you just slug a long! Camilla’s already with Leo!“ The Nohr sisters had hatched something of a fiendish plan. A way they knew would break the ice for the princes to get closer to one another.

Takumi was against the idea at first, not wanting to plan something behind Leo’s back. But considering how desperate he’d been getting, Camilla didn’t have to do too much convincing to the archer. "We’re heeere!” Elise cheered as the two entered a smaller room. There were treats and ordurves laid out and Leo and Camilla were already chatting away when they entered.

“Ahhh Takumi, Elise, It’s good to see you made it.” Through the greetings and chatter from the girls, Takumi swore he saw a smile come to Leo’s face as he entered. He knew the other loved him, it was just getting him to admit or show it that bothered him.  
The plan was that the sisters knew a way to get Leo to actually relax and let down his walls. Of course they told Takumi what it was, but described his reaction as mixed. The Nohr prince it seemed was hillariously ticklish, but hated it with a passion. Of course they described it as more than worth it, but Takumi was unwilling to make the first play. And thus this plan was hatched.

The four of them were enjoying the time, Takumi occasionally exchanging glances with the sisters, wondering when they would strike. That became apparent when Leo let out a noise most unlike the calm tactician. "C-camilla! What was that for? Ack!“ Another prod to his side caused the blond to grab his sister’s wrist in retaliation. Thankfully they were all in casual clothing, not at all protected by their normal armor. This fact was also taken advantage of when Elise ran around their little table to grab her brother’s sides, making him jump. "Ngh N-noho! Girls whahat are you dohoing!?" 

Takumi could barely move, he felt like he might have stopped breathing. The laugh he heard, the flushed and disheveled prince of Nohr looked possibly more radiant than he’d ever seen him. With no other words to say, Takumi’s voice just uttered a small, "Adorable.” Leo glared his way, his defiant side showing up. "Ngh, n-no i’m not ACK! Dohon’t call me thahat!“ The girls in the meantime, were busy tickling and wrestling him down to the bench where they held his arms and legs down. All he could do was helplessly kick his knees around a bit, curse Camilla’s massive strength.

"Go on now cute little Takumi, try it out! You’ll love it I promise.” Leo looked panicked now as Takumi nervously stood. "Wait what? Takumi you were in on thihis!?“ Elise squeezed above his knee, distracting him. "It’s cause you’re so closed off big brother! You need to learn how to relax and at least let your boyfriend in!”

As if on cue, Leo groaned and tensed up as much as he could. "Nnngh, fine then…you all are going to pay dearly for this you know?“ Takumi couldn’t care less at the moment. His boyfriend was laid out for him, and basically gave his permission to touch him, despite the promise of payback the Hoshidan prince took his hands and began tickling over his lover’s torso as he might his own sister. Leo held back at first, the odd snicker here or there before laughter began to sneak out. "Mmmph…mmhmhehe noho..ah AHA GAHAHD STAHAHAP! TAHAKUMIHEHEHAHA!”

There it was, that magic sound that made Takumi blush and remind him just how cute the love of his life could be. He continued to travel and map out the blond’s best tickle spots on his upper body, moving into his armpits and dragging down his ribs. At one point the girls exchanged knowing looks as they saw Takumi was having plenty of fun, and despite his empty threats Leo probably liked this as well, it let him cut loose and relax at least.

“Hey Takumi! Try down here!” Elise said happily, Camilla smirking as Leo panicked. "NAHA NOHOH PLEHEASEAHA NOT THAHAHAT!“ Takumi let his lover take a breath or two as he looked south to see the shoes crossing over one another at the end of the bench. "Hehe you think he’s sensitive there too?” And Camilla cut in at this point. "Oh I know it! My darling brother used to get it pretty bad when he’d tease little Elise, Xander and I had such fun listening to his laughter.

As Leo shouted at his sister for embarrassing him with memories, Takumi was already at work trying to remove Leo’s shoes. "N-no Takumi please plehease not my feet. Ooohoh I am so gonna get you bahack!“ His nervous laughter was only the beginning as the boot was slipping over his heel, his soft and creamy soles being revealed soon after.

They were perfect, just the right size and soft to the touch. Of course Leo was very against this as he thrashed as much as possible, his toes clenching tight as Takumi stroked and tickled lightly. "Hehehahah AHA NO NOHOohehaha TAHAKUMIHI AHAHAha I hahate youhuhu!” He shouted. But even this didn’t deter Takumi as Camilla butted in. "Awww he said that to us all the time don’t worry, he’s just too tickwish!“ "Gaha ohoho god Not the bahaby talk!” Leo flushed somehow darker than before as Takumi let out a giggle of his own.  
Somehow through the din of his own laughter, Leo heard the giggles of joy from Takumi, and something he felt was triggered in him. Thankfully his boyfriend noticed before anyone else. "Thank you ladies, but I think I can take it from here.“ He smiled warmly, a blush on his cheeks as he exchanged a thankful glance with the older sister. And thankfully before elise could protest how much fun she was having, Camilla agreed and ushered her out. "Come Elise let’s leave the two of them alone for now, come we can enjoy some cake in my room!” She exchanged a wink with the Hoshidan archer before closing the door.

Leo lay exhausted, unmoving until he felt Takumi sit over his ankles. "Ah…T-takumi, thank youuhu hey nohohoo please!“ Takumi was tracing his fingers very gently over the lines of Leo’s feet. "Don’t thank me yet Leo, last I checked I still has some adorable bare feet to play with.” He giggled causing the blond to gulp audibly. This was definitely not over yet…


End file.
